


Savior

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: You’re one of the new women wrestlers on Raw. You have a match but get chased out of the ring by Braun Strowman. You end up running right into Finn’s arms. He takes you back to the hotel and releases the demon.





	Savior

I probably should’ve known not to get into it with Braun’s sister. I should’ve known he would come after me on her behalf, yet I still went and got myself a match with her, tired of her running her mouth constantly.

Everything was fine right before the match started. I was in my corner, waiting for her to make her entrance. When she finally made her way to the ring and settled into her corner, the lights went out and I couldn’t see a thing. Braun was standing right in front of me when they flashed back on, an evil smile on his face. He lunged for me and I ran. I hadn’t signed up for a bout with an ex-member of the Wyatt family.

I ran straight to backstage as Braun came barreling after me. I didn’t stop running until I ran into something hard and muscular, almost falling over if it weren’t for two strong arms catching me.

“You alright?” Finn asked, steadying me on my feet.

I nodded, breathing hard as I looked behind me. “Just uh, had to get away,” I said, gesturing behind me.

Finn looked over my shoulder, seeing an angry Braun make his way backstage, eyes scanning the immediate area. “Come on,” he said, maneuvering himself so he shielded me from Braun’s eyes, moving me towards the locker rooms.

“Thanks,” I told him when we reached the hallway with all the locker rooms. “I appreciate it. Braun can be a bit terrifying, ya know?” I laughed softly, checking behind me once again.

“Get your stuff, you’re coming with me,” Finn told me, gesturing to my locker room.

“I’ll be fine now. It’s not like Braun will do anything,” I waved him off.

“Get your things. I’ll be waiting for you here. If you’re not out in three minutes, I’ll come in after you,” he said, voice deeper than usual. I just nodded, gulping and turning to grab my stuff. I didn’t bother to change, knowing that would take me over my three minute limit. Instead, I threw everything inside my bag and rushed back outside to the hallway, nearly running into Finn again. He had just thrown on sweatpants and a zip up hoodie, bag slung over his shoulder. “Ready?” he asked, eyes fixated on me.

“Yeah,” I nodded. He gestured for me to walk in front of me, one of his hands never leaving the small of my back as he directed me to the car he rented. I threw my bags in the back and climbed into the front seat as Finn did the same.

“So you thought getting into it with Braun’s sister was a good idea,” Finn stated as he began driving.

“I’m just so tired of her always running her mouth. Wanted to shut her up,” I shrugged.

“Without help, despite the fact you should’ve known Braun would show up.” Finn cut his eyes at me as he took the exit for our hotel.

“I didn’t really think about it too much,” I said, voice small.

“Didn’t think about it?!” his voice was loud, louder than I had ever heard it before. “Were you trying to get yourself seriously injured?”

“I figured I could handle myself,” I said, shrugging again.

He sighed and shook his head, pulling into a parking spot. It was silent as we grabbed our bags and walked to the elevator. As I stepped forward to press the button for my floor, his hand shot out to grab my hand, stopping my movements. With his other hand, he pressed the button for his floor.

“Excuse me,” I said, free hand on my hip. “I’d like to go to my room.”

“You’re coming with me,” he said simply.

“Says who?” I asked.

“Me,” he replied as the doors open. He kept hold of my hand, dragging me out of the elevator after him.

“Finn, I appreciate you helping me with the Braun situation but this is taking it too far,” I told him as we stepped into his room. “You don’t have any type of authority over me.”

His back was to me and I saw him take a deep breath before turning to face me. His blue eyes looked stormy, his face eerily calm. “Oh, but I do.”

“No, you don’t! Finn, I just want to go to my room and sleep,” I explained, re-situating my bag on my shoulder.

“It’s cute that you keep calling me that,” he shook his head, grabbing the strap of my bag and forcing it from my hands.

“What, your na-oh,” I said, gasping and taking a step back.

“Ahh, so you know now,” he chuckled, stepping towards me. “Now, I just can’t seem to wrap my head around why you would face Strowman’s sister by yourself. You had so many people you could have gotten to help you. I would have come to your aid. And yet you went after her alone.” He was pacing back and forth in front of me, his eyes never leaving mine.

“I wasn’t thinking about that,” I admitted once more, voice nearly a whisper.

“Stupid,” he snorted.

“Fuck you, Finn,” I said, rolling my eyes.

He was on me in a flash, shoving me back into the wall. One of his hands went around my neck as his hips pressed mine into the wall, making me immobile. “I’m not Finn. And it would do you good to mind your mouth around me, girl.”

“Or what?” I challenged, heat coursing through my veins.

His eyes flashed darker blue than I had ever seen before. “You’ll learn a lesson,” he promised, hand tightening around my throat. My hands moved up to his forearm, clutching onto it as his free hand ripped at my ring top. He ripped it off my body, ignoring my gasp of protest. Leaning forward, he sucked on my right nipple before biting down harshly.

“Fuck!” I gasped out, squeezing his arm.

“Watch your mouth,” he growled, standing up straight and yanking me away from the wall. He moved me through the room to the bed, hand finally falling away from my throat as he did so. “Take those off and get on the bed,” he commanded, gesturing to my shorts. I stared at him defiantly and he sighed again. “Either take them off yourself or I will rip them off. And then your punishment will be even worse.”

“What if I want it to be worse…Finn?” I asked, smirking.

He growled, tackling me to the bed while stripping me of my shorts and underwear. “You’ll call me Balor or Sir, nothing else. And if a harsh punishment is what you want, a harsh punishment is what you’ll get,” he hissed in my ear before sitting up. “Get on your hands and knees, head down, ass up.”

“Yes, Sir,” I replied, getting into position.

I gasped as his hand trailed over my ass and down my thighs. “You’re so feisty. It’s a good thing in the ring, but here. It’s not a good idea here, dear. Not with me.” On his last word, he brought his hand down hard on my ass, causing me to cry out. “Quiet!” he barked, landing another smack to my ass. I shoved my face into a pillow, trying to keep quiet as he spanked me. I felt fire course through my veins as he continued, could feel my pussy getting wetter and wetter.

He finally stopped spanking me when I could feel my ass red hot against his hand. He hummed and I heard him walk around the bed, feeling him stop at my head. He grabbed me by my hair, bringing my head up from the bed. “Look at you,” he hummed, studying my face. “You’re a mess. Pupils blown, mouth wide open. A mess and I’ve barely touched you.”

“The marks on my ass would have a different story,” I muttered.

“You just won’t learn, will you?” he growled, eyes narrowing. He threw my head back down against the pillow. I could only hear a rustling of clothes for a moment before he was on the bed, turning me around so I was lying on my back. “But you’ll learn tonight. I promise you that,” he said.

I opened my mouth to retort when he thrust into me harshly, hitting my cervix as his hips pressed against mine. “Oh my god,” I whined.

His hand reached out for my throat once more, squeezing it. “I wouldn’t be calling for god in the presence of a demon,” he advised, thrusting harshly. He hit my cervix on every thrust, hips snapping violently against mine.

“Fi-Sir!” I cried, hands wrapped around his forearm. “It’s too much!”

“Should’ve thought about that before you went out there to the ring tonight, shouldn’t you have? And you definitely should have thought about it before you tried to sass me.” His thrusts never let up and his voice was eerily even, not betraying anything that was happening.

“Please,” I whined, scratching at his arm.

He smirked, squeezing just a bit tighter. “Please what?”

“I-I want to come. Please, Balor, let me come,” I pleaded. Tears pooled in my eyes from the intense pleasure he was inflicting on me.

“Have you learned a lesson tonight?” he asked, thrusts getting faster and faster, his cock hitting harder inside of me.

“Yes Sir, I have,” I nodded as much as I could.

“Do you promise?” The smirk on his face was evil yet innocent at the same time. He knew exactly what he was doing.

“I promise,” I assured him, gasping for breath.

“Then come, dear. Just for me,” he cooed, fingers loosening minutely around my throat and his thrusts became shallower. I cried out, my body arching off the bed, muscles clenching around him as I came. He hit one more particularly hard thrust after I came until he was coming as well, spilling inside of me.

He finally removed his hand completely from my neck, rolling off of me. “Th-thank you Balor,” I gasped out, trying to catch my breath. He just stared at me for a moment, eyes narrowing before he turned off the lights and fell asleep.

=====================

I woke up the next morning with Finn wrapped around me, a stark contrast to falling asleep next to the demon. As I shifted, Finn awoke, tightening his arms around me for a moment before letting go and sitting up.

“Finn?” I asked, noticing his eyes focused on my neck.

“There are bruises,” he whispered, fingers lightly dancing over my neck. “What did he do to you last night?”

“Nothing I didn’t want,” I assured him, smiling up at him.

Finn looked worried for a moment before plastering a smile on his face. “Well then. A shower and then breakfast, yeah?”

“Yeah,” I replied, nodding. He nodded back at me before clambering out of bed and walking to the bathroom. It was amazing the contrast between Finn and Balor, one I hoped to see again and again. Even if it meant making bad decisions about facing Braun’s sister in the ring.


End file.
